Dear Myself
by Nyu Hikari
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día despertaras y te das cuenta de que no recuerdas lo que ha pasado en los ultimos dos años? ¿Y si descubres que todo ese tiempo mantuviste una relación con un chico? ¿Lo aceptarías o lo dejarías? Shonen ai JxS
1. Memoria Perdida

_**Dear Myself**_

_N de A: Este fic es en calidad de universo alterno. También he cambiado las personalidades de los personajes a mas no poder. Pero fue para poderlas adapta al fic. También, en el fic Kaiba no es millonario. Va a tener mamá, pero solo aparecerá un par de veces._

Capitulo 1 Memoria Perdida 

_Esa noche pensé que estaba soñando_. –Alrededor solo había oscuridad. No se podía ver nada. Entre tanta oscuridad, solo se veía una persona.- _Ese chico con ojos llorosos me estaba mirando._

Riiing! Riiing!

Era una mañana nublada. El clima era fresco, sin llegar a ser frío. Se podría decir que estaba perfecto.

_¿Ya es de día? _–Un joven castaño levanto perezosamente la cabeza de su almohada para poder apagar el reloj despertador. Al apagarlo se sentó en su cama para poderse estirar, cuando noto que tenía el cabello un poco mas largo de lo que recordaba. Estaba en eso cuando escucho a su hermano entrar rápidamente azotando la puerta.

_Nii-sama, ¿Ya estas despierto? Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela._ –Le dijo su preocupado hermanito.

_Oye Mokuba, ¿Qué no sabes tocar la puerta? No es correcto entrar a la habitación de alguien sin permiso._ –Seto para sus reproches cuando noto algo diferente en su hermano menor. – _¿Eh?… ¿Tu eres Mokuba? ¿Verdad? _–Le preguntó totalmente extrañado.

_Pues claro que si. ¿Por qué? _–Mokuba pensaba si esa era alguna nueva forma de molestarlo.

_Es por tu cabello, ahora lo tienes corto. _–Seto señalo a su hermanito quien en efecto, ahora tenía el cabello corto. Ya no tenía su gran melena.

_¡Oye!_ –Reclamo Seto cuando Mokuba puso su mano en la frente de este para ver si no estaba enfermo. Pero vio que no era nada. Tal vez su hermano solo se quería burlar de el.

_Anda apúrate y cámbiate si no quieres llegar tarde. _–Mokuba le lanzo el uniforme de la escuela a su hermano. Seto lo vio un momento.

_¿Por qué me das esto? En mi escuela no llevamos uniforme._ –Seto estaba bastante extrañado de que Mokuba le diera eso. El no necesitaba llevar uniforme.

_Mamaaaaa! Nii-sama esta actuando muy raro._ –Mokuba salió corriendo con dirección a la cocina. No sabía el porque del comportamiento de su hermano mayor. Seto solo se le quedo viendo. En serio que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

_Algo esta mal._ –Comenzó a decirse el mismo.- _Es algo como esto... Como estar perdido en una dimensión desconocida… O que tu familia haya sido tomada por aliens o algo así. Pero ese no es mi caso. _–De pronto entro la una señora ya mayor al cuarto de Seto.- _Ah, mamá. Este, te vez un poco vieja._ –Le dijo después de observarla un rato.

_¿Quieres morir verdad? _–La madre de Seto le puso un cuchillo enfrente de su cara. Pero después se alejo y se quedo pensativa un momento_.- Bueno, no hay equivocación. Frases sin sentido… ¡Y esa boca sucia! Seto, Recobraste la memoria, ¿Verdad?_ –Seto se le quedo viendo dando a entender que no tenia ni la menor idea de que era de lo que estaba hablando.

_Nii-sama, contéstame ¿Qué día es hoy? _–Preguntó repentinamente Mokuba señalando a Seto.

_Pues hoy es 13 de mayo del 2002._ –Respondió sin saber a que se debía esa pregunta tan fuera de lugar.

_Mal._ –Contesto Mokuba.- _Mira esto._ –Mokuba le mostró el periódico de ese día a Seto. Quien al verlo se quedo realmente sorprendido. La fecha que decía era 26 de abril del 2004. –_No te sorprendas tanto. Escucha Nii-sama. Hasta ahora habías perdido tu memoria hace dos años. Para tu información ahora luces así. _–El mas pequeño de los Kaiba le mostró a su hermano un espejo. Este al verse se sorprendió bastante.

_¿Qué le paso a mi cabello? Ahora esta mas largo. Me llega hasta lo hombros. ¿Qué demonios significa esto?_ –Para aclarar mejor sus dudas. Seto fue a ver al doctor que le dijo su hermano.

_En el momento en que recuperaste tu memoria, perdiste los recuerdos de estos dos últimos años._ –Le estaba explicando el doctor a Seto.- _En tu caso, todo se debió a un accidente automovilístico. Probablemente no me recuerdes, soy tu doctor ¿O sí?_

_No, lo siento. Pero no lo recuerdo.-_ Contesto Seto un poco avergonzado.

_Tal vez escribiste cosas en tu diario ¿Tienes uno?_ –Preguntó el doctor a Seto que se sentía sumamente confundido.

_Mmmm, no lo se._ –Respondió después de pensar un poco.

…_De todas maneras… Por favor búscalo en tu cuarto. Si tienes un diario tal vez te diga que paso o a quien conociste en estos dos años. _–Seto solo asintió a las indicaciones de aquel hombre.- _Será difícil llenar el vacío de estos dos años, pero… buena suerte. _–Seto salió del hospital para regresar a su casa.

_Ya no se ni quien soy._ –Para el castaño era un verdadero fastidio todo eso.- _Recuerdo cuando iba a la secundaria, pero ahora estoy en la escuela superior. Naturalmente he crecido en este tiempo. ¡Esperen un minuto! ¿Cómo voy a llenar el vacío de estos dos años?_ –Kaiba caminaba desganado por una calle.- _¿Habría sido mejor si hubiese cometido un crimen? Mejor no. Pero haber. Primero mi diario, después me cortare el pelo._ –De repente Kaiba sintió una mano sobre su hombro.- _¿Qué?_ –Pregunto en voz muy baja.

_¿Por qué faltaste al colegio hoy?_ –Le preguntó el joven rubio.- _Me prometiste que irías a mi casa después de clase, ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo pensé que estabas enfermo o algo así. Pero verte caminar todo enérgico. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?_

_Ummm, ¿Nosotros somos compañeros o algo así?_ –Preguntó Kaiba al rubio.- _Lo siento, la verdad es que no recuerdo nada de los últimos dos años._

_¿Y esa broma a que viene?_ –El rubio se veía molesto.

_No… No es una broma o algo así… Es verdad. Mi memoria antes del accidente fue recuperada. A cambio… mi memoria después del accidente fue borrada… Entonces… Lo siento, no te conozco a ti ni a nadie más. _–El rubio se quedo totalmente sorprendido al escuchar tal cosa. Eso no tenía lógica.- _Primero voy a casa a buscar un diario o algo así… Lo siento, es lo que voy a hacer hoy._

_¿Tu no… me conoces? No lo creo. ¡Espera!_ –El rubio cogió de un brazo a Kaiba.- _¿Estas diciendo que te has olvidado de mi? ¡¡Con esa misma voz! ¡¡Con esa misma boca! ¿Dijiste mi nombre o no? Ayer tu me estabas mirando. ¡¿Dónde se fue Seto! Ayer tu dijiste… ¡¡¡Que me amabas! _–Gritó para después recargarse en el hombro del ojiazul.

_¿Amor…? Espera un minuto. ¿Yo dije… te amo… a ti? Vamos a ver… Espera un minuto… Entonces estas diciendo que tu y yo somos…_

_Amantes._- Termino de decir el rubio.

_¡No digas eso!_ –Se sobresalto Kaiba.- _Oh no, eso significa que estoy saliendo con un chico… ¿Es platónico lo de amantes verdad? Si lo comparas con ABC_ (a beso b salir c sexo)

_Hemos hecho todo el paquete._ –Kaiba casi se infarta.

_Peor que un crimen… _–Kaiba se sujeto la cabeza entre sus manos.- _¡No me digas que me convertí en gay!_

_Seto, tu dijiste "No importa el sexo, yo te amo como ser humano"_ –Le gritó Joey.

_Eso me suena a palabras de un gay._ –Kaiba se resistía a aceptar la realidad.- _De todas maneras no estoy interesado en salir con chicos. _–Kaiba adopto una actitud más seria.- _Yo solo quiero olvidarte. Y ti deberías olvidarme también. ¿Puedes hacer eso?_

_¡Te amo! ¡¡De verdad te amo! No hay manera de que pueda olvidarte mientras tu estés aquí frente a mis ojos. _–Joey se puso en cunclillas para ocultar su cara entre sus brazos. Luego levanto su cara.-_ ¡Te amo_! –Le gritó. Toda la gente que estaba alrededor comenzó a murmurar cosas por lo que estaban escuchando.

_¡Baka! Detén esto, toda la gente del vecindario pensara que es una pelea de amantes._ –Kaiba se veía realmente molesto, pero Joey seguía gritando que lo amaba y que no se detendría hasta hacerlo recordar. Así que el castaño le tapo la boca con su brazo y se lo llevó arrastrando.- _Vamos dentro de la casa._ –Kaiba volteó a ver a las demás personas.- _Discúlpenos por molestarles.-_ Les dijo rápidamente antes de meterse a la casa. –_Primero vamos a tomar algo._ –Le dijo Kaiba a Joey una vez que estuvieron dentro de la casa.- _Entonces escuchare tu historia. Siéntate en algún lugar cómodo y espérame un poco._

_De cualquier forma te dije y tu no entendiste._ –Joey había cerrado la puerta de la habitación.- _Aún cuando te lo dijera tu no entenderías. ¡¡Pero tu cuerpo escuchara! _–Joey hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para lanzar al castaño a la cama.- _¿Esta bien? ¿O no? Porque yo conozco todo tu cuerpo. Aunque tu mente no me recuerde tu cuerpo lo hará. _–Joey comenzó a acariciar a Kaiba debajo de la camisa. Enseguida este sintió que todas sus fuerzas desaparecían.

_De… Detente. Esto esta mal._ –Kaiba intentaba quitarse de encima al rubio. Pero no podía, por alguna razón no tenía fuerzas.- _Ahhh._ –Enseguida Kaiba se tapo la boca. ¿Acaso el había dicho Ahhh?- _Es cierto, el conoce realmente mi cuerpo._- Murmuró para si mismo.- _Déjame ir, déjame ir._- Le grito desesperado. Pero eso solo hizo que el rubio se aferrara más a el.- Detente por favor.

_Debes de odiarme.-_ El rubio no pudo evitar el derramar lagrimas.- _Para que te pongas así ¿Es tan repulsivo? –_Joey se levanto para ver a Kaiba directamente a los ojos_.- ¿Acaso tu… me odias?_ –Kaiba solo se le quedó viendo_.- No puedo aguantarlo más, tu no eres Seto._ –Joey salió corriendo de la habitación.- _Nos vemos Mokuba._ –Se despidió rápidamente Joey para salir de la casa.

_¡Joey!_ –Le llamó Mokuba, pero ya era tarde. Joey ya había salido de la casa.- _Nii-sama, justo ahora Joey se marchaba llorando. ¿…Qué paso? ¿Acaso pelearon?_

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no es el él que se tiene que sentir terrible? ¡Entonces porque el… me miraba como un cachorro abandonado! ¡Que demonios! Me hace parecer como el malo. Porque debería sentir dolor por alguien que no conozco._ –Pero aún así, Kaiba sentía que le dolía su corazón.

_A es cierto. –_Mokuba sacó algo de su pantalón.- _Toma._ –Le entrego a su hermano mayor una carta. –_Es una carta del tú de antes. Lo siento, me dijiste que te la diera si tu memoria regresaba. A propósito, como tu diario estaba perdido me tome la libertad de buscarlo._ –Kaiba no le hizo mucho caso, solo se enfoco en leer la carta.

"_Dear Myself,"_

_Esta carta que te escribo cuenta los pasados años y que yo no sabía... Así finalmente hay alguien a quien amo. Cuando no este ahí, solo me preocupa esa persona. Esa persona es Joey Wheeler. El es un muchacho. Me pregunto que harías si supieras que sales con un muchacho. ¿Lo rechazarías? Porque espero que no le dejes estar solo, porque aunque se vea fuerte y valiente, a el no le gusta estar solo. Cuando veo la tristeza en sus ojos mi corazón duele. Amo su cara sonriente, por ello, siempre he querido hacerle sonreír. Seguramente pensarías lo mismo, ¿Verdad? Porque tú eres yo._

_No, tu no eres yo. _–Kaiba arrugo la carta que tenía entre sus manos.- _Porque, yo no conozco tales sentimientos. No se nada sobre el._ –Kaiba recordó la cara de Joey llena de lagrimas.- _Pero ¿Qué es este dolor en mi corazón?_

_Nii-sama, tú siempre dijiste que no ibas a dejarlo solo, porque dijiste que el no podía vivir solo. Por que Joey y tu eran amigos muy cercanos._ –Mokuba no se atrevió a decir amantes con derechos.- _Sabiendo eso… ¿Puedes decir adiós…? ¿Así esta bien?_

Kaiba solo se que do pensando en el dolor en su corazón. Que era un dolor producido dentro de el. Tal vez su cuerpo estaba recordando. Tal vez su cuerpo estaba. Lo estaba… aceptando.- _Dime Mokuba, ¿Tu sabes como localizarlo?_

Mokuba sonrió ampliamente. –Si, espérame un momento. –Mokuba salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de su agenda.

_No puede evitarse. Aunque no tengo la menor intención de convertirme en gay. Mi corazón esta doliendo así. No hay otra forma. Por ahora, empezare a ver su sonrisa. _–Kaiba sonrió ligeramente para después tomar la carta arrugada del suelo.- _Así que, así esta bien. Yo…_

_**Continuara...**_

Este fic es una adaptación del manga Dear Myself a Yu-Gi-Oh. Puedo decir que va a tener tres capítulos y una pequeñísima conclusión final. Ya tengo toda la historia escrita y la voy a ir publicando cada semana.

Pues espero que les haya gustado mi adaptación.

Jâ Ne!

P.D: Reviews Onegai!


	2. El Diario

_**Dear Myself**_

_Capitulo 2_

_El Diario_

Era una fría noche en Domino City, el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas.

"_Joey, ya no puedo mas, estoy muriendo de sueño. Por lo que más quieras, déjame dormir."_ Suplicaba Kaiba, quien se estaba quedando dormido en la pequeña mesa de estudio.

"_Para nada Seto. Aún es temprano. Bueno, no tanto. Pero no es tan tarde como para que ya te quieras ir a dormir"_ Le reprocho Joey. _"Pero…"_ Joey cambio su tono de voz a uno mas suave. _"Podríamos ir a dormir nosotros dos juntos"_ Joey le tomó la mano a Kaiba.

"_Mejor lárgate si vas a comenzar a decir cosas raras como esa"_ Kaiba se soltó del agarre de Joey y luego le pegó con el libro que tenía en su mano.

"_Nii-sama, deja de perder el tiempo. Tu también Joey"_ Les gritó repentinamente Mokuba. _"Dejen de payasear y decir cosas raras. Además necesitamos estudiar para los exámenes que ya se acercan. Y con todos sus pleitos no me dejan concentrar"_ Mokuba indignado se volvió a sentar para tomar su libro de matemáticas y seguir leyéndolo.

"_Pero cuando uno esta cansado esta cansado" Pensó Kaiba. "Bueno, ya me da igual."_ Dijo a los otros dos.

"_Bueno Nii-sama, si te da igual, seguro que tampoco te importara que te vuelvan a poner como aluno de primero."_ Kaiba solo de pensar en eso se le erizó la piel.

"_Me esforzaré al máximo"_ Les dijo para después volver a su libro para seguir estudiando. _"Pero…"_ Dijo para si mismo. _"Después de todo, tan solo tengo mis recuerdos de cuando iba en tercero de secundaria. Es completamente lógico que no pueda ir bien en mis clases de 2 año de instituto, además… Ahh, no entiendo este problema." _Esto ultimo ya lo dijo en voz alta.

"_¿Cuál?" _Preguntó Joey acercándose para poder ver el libro. Pero casi enseguida dejó de lado el problema. _"Seto te quiero mucho"_ Joey se le abalanzó a Kaiba, por lo que ambos cayeron al suelo. Kaiba enseguida se levantó.

"_No vuelvas a hacer eso"_ Le grito bastante molesto tirándole el libro en la cabeza_. "Ya te lo había dicho, ¿no? Si actúas como si fuéramos mas que solo amigos, enseguida dejaremos de serlo. ¿Entendiste?"_ Después de eso Kaiba salió de la habitación de estudio cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"_Ya no tengo paciencia para aguantarte"_ Joey comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas. Kaiba suspiro pesadamente. _"No llores, ya se me bajó el enfado."_ Kaiba se fue a sentar al escritorio que estaba en su habitación para poder pensar mejor_. "Creo que no voy a poder romper mi vinculo con el. Pero porque me duele el corazón. Debe de ser por este regalo que me fue dejado cuando aún tenía amnesia. Por eso, soy débil al ver sus lagrimas. Vamos, ni siquiera me he podido cortar el cabello, porque este tio casi llora para que no lo haga."_ Kaiba volvió a suspirar. _"¿Por que Será que mi corazón sufre por alguien como el?" Kaiba volteo hacia Joey para verlo un poco, cuando recordó. "Rayos, aún sigo sin poder encontrar mi diario. ¿Dónde demonios pude haberlo escondido?"_

"_¿Diario?" _Preguntó Joey para inmediatamente ponerse a buscar en su mochila. "S_i lo que buscas es tu diario, yo lo tengo." _Joey saco un pequeño cuaderno con empastado negro de cuero.

"_¿Y tú por que lo tienes?"_ Fue lo primero que preguntó Kaiba al tener el diario entre sus manos.

"_Tú me dijiste que lo dejabas a mi cuidado. Me dijiste que lo llevara todos los días a la escuela."_ Respondió tranquilamente Joey.

"_Si seré estúpido. Si le hubiese dejado de hablar a Joey nunca hubiese podido recuperarlo y por lo tanto no me hubiese podido enterar de que rayos ha pasado durante estos últimos dos años."_ Kaiba se sentó en la silla frente a él.

"_Oye Seto, ¿Qué no vamos a seguir estudiando para el próximo examen?"_ Preguntó el rubio una vez que vio que Kaiba ya estaba muy a gusto sentado.

"_Tomaremos un pequeño descanso"_ Contestó. _"Después de todo, tengo derecho a saber que es lo que ha pasado."_ Kaiba se puso a hojear el diario. _"Veamos, la primera fecha de aquí. Esto debe de ser."_ Kaiba siguió leyendo.

_°°°°°°°°°° Flash Back °°°°°°°°°°_

Kaiba's POV

Cuando pude abrir mis ojos, estos se llenaron, de un techo blanco. Entonces todo lo que logre ver fue… a un tio con ojos llorosos.

"_¿Quién eres tú?"_ Pregunté al verlo. ¿Por qué me miraba con esos ojos tan tristes_? "¿Porqué estas…?"_ No pude terminar de preguntarle nada, ya que inmediatamente el tio se dio media vuelta para marcharse. _"Espera…"_

"_Oh, parece que al fin despiertas."_ Un doctor de estatura mediana entro al cuarto mientras el extraño tio salía. El doctor era albino con el cabello blanco y largo y una expresión en su rostro que lo hacía ver muy gentil. _"Bien, tuviste mucha suerte. Tuviste un accidente de trafico y fuiste traído aquí a tiempo." _El doctor se acercó a Kaiba_. "¿Pasa algo?"_ Preguntó el doctor al ver que Kaiba no le prestaba atención.

"_El tio que acaba de irse… ¿Quién era?"_ Le pregunté al doctor inmediatamente.

"_Él se llama Joey Wheeler. El te trajo aquí cuando sufriste el accidente." _Me contestó muy cortésmente el doctor. "Ya que te tienes que quedar en el hospital, seguro que lo vuelves a ver."

"_¿Cuál accidente sufrí?"_ Le pregunté al doctor a pesar de que ya me lo había dicho. Bueno, eso pasa cuando uno no presta atención a lo que le dicen.

"_El accidente de trafico, te atropellaron"_ Me volvió a responder muy amablemente el doctor_. "Con respecto a tus heridas. Tienes suerte de que no sean graves."_ El doctor hizo una pausa. _"Este, ¿No tendrás una identificación? Me gustaría hablarle a tú familia. ¿Podrías hablarme un poco de ti por favor?" _El doctor se sentó en una silla al lado de mi cama.

"_¿Qué? Oh, Que raro. No recuerdo absolutamente nada. Mi memoria esta en blanco."_ Por más que intentara, no podía recordar nada. _"Disculpe, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?"_

"_Por supuesto, ¿Qué ocurre?" _

"_¿Cómo me llamo?"_ Pasó un momento de silencio en el que me di cuenta de que eso me estaba preguntando el a mi.

"_Ya veo, perdida de memoria"_ Declaro el doctor apuntando algo en su libreta_. "En ese caso…"_ El doctor volteó para verme. _"Tendremos que comenzar a buscar a tú familia. Pero hasta que la encontremos, te tendrás que quedar aquí." _El doctor se dirigió a la puerta. _"Cuídate"_ me dijo antes de salir. Una vez que salió, recordé que ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre. Pero bueno, ya sería en otra ocasión.

"_Es terrible que mi mente este en blanco." _De alguna manera me sentí como si encontrara un desastre en mitad de un océano. De pronto el tio de hace rato volvió a aparecer en mi mente. _"Quiero verlo de nuevo"_ Ahora que pienso en ello, parezco un pollito que cree que lo primero que ha visto es su madre.

"_Todo lo que hago es dormir." _Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos del hospital. _"Si voy a pensar en lo que le ocurre a mi mente, creo que es mejor caminar a solo estar durmiendo. Además de que mi cuerpo se debilitara si solo me la paso dormido."_ Al voltear al frente, me di cuenta de que el tio que estaba en frente era el mismo que había visto el día que me desperté. _"Espera"_ Le grite, pero el tio no se detuvo. Decidí alcanzarlo. L fin y al cabo, no podría avanzar más, ya que el semáforo estaba en rojo_. "Hey, tú"_ Vi como el tio se comenzaba a pasar la calle a pesar de que el semáforo todavía estuviera en rojo. Cuando se estaba pasando, un auto estaba apunto de atropellarle. _"¿Acaso Quieres morir?"_ Comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude. _"¿Qué rayos estas haciendo? ¡Joey!"_ Tan rápido como pude, lo empuje para que no fuera atropellado. Ambos caímos al otro lado de la banqueta sanos y salvos. _"Eso estuvo cerca."_ Cuando voltee vi que Joey estaba inconsciente. _"Hey, despierta"_ Lo comencé a sacudir para que recuperara el conocimiento.

"_No te preocupes, se pondrá bien. Ya pronto despertara."_ Me dijo el doctor al notar como no dejaba de ver a Joey, quien aún se encontraba inconsciente. _"Bien, ahora tu has sido el que trajo aquí a Joey ja ja ja ja ja ja."_

"_Fue como si se arrojara a la carretera."_ Le dije al doctor mientras bebía un poco mas de café.

"_Ah si, tienes razón…"_ El doctor se rasco la cabeza y después su actitud cambió a una mas seria. _"Creí que ya se estaba recuperando en estos últimos días." _El doctor guardó silencio.

"_¿Qué quiere decir con recuperándose doctor?" _Pregunté al ver que después de un rato el doctor no me había respondido aún nada.

"_Hmmm, Que esto se quede entre nosotros, ¿Esta bien?"_ Yo solo asentí. _"Tuvo ciertos problemas en su pasado. Todavía esta recibiendo asistencia psicológica. Me temo que esta convencido de que ya no le necesitan, porque fue abandonado por una persona a la que quería mucho… Estas cosas ocurrían de vez en cuando." _Por alguna razón, me sorprendió el hecho de que fuera abandonado. _"El dijo: este chico fue abandonado en la calle; yo fui abandonado. El no iba a alejarse de ti por las buenas. Después de razonar con él… finalmente se separó de ti, pero… nunca dejó tu lado. Esta vez… me pregunto que lo causó." _De pronto comprendí el porque me estaba vigilando… con esos ojos. _"Bien, yo ya me tengo que ir, ya que tengo una importante reunión… tal vez sea bueno que regreses a tu habitación."_ El doctor estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando recordé que le quería preguntar algo.

"_Espere doctor."_ El solo me volteó a ver_. "Hay algo que no le he preguntado, que hasta este momento se me ocurrió."_ El doctor se veía interesado. _"Me podría decir… ¿Cuál es su nombre?"_ El doctor casi se cae por la pregunta.

"_Es verdad, en todo este tiempo no te he dicho mi nombre."_ El doctor se rasco la cabeza y sonrió como si estuviese avergonzado. _"Mi nombre es Ryu Bakura. Ahora me despido. Hasta luego."_ Con esto el doctor salió de la recamara. De repente Joey se levantó.

"_¿Te das cuenta verdad? Que lo que hiciste fue innecesario."_ Me dijo en cuanto me vio. ¿Por qué ese tio había dicho semejante cosa? ¿Es que enserio no le interesaba su vida? Me sentí tan molesto en ese momento.

"_¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir con que eso que hice fue innecesario!"_ Le grite. No podía creer que a alguien no le interesara su propia vida.

"_Pues que no vez que es innecesario. Entrometerse en asuntos ajenos."_ Me respondió como si con eso yo entendiera el porque hizo lo que hizo.

"_¿Es normal entrometerse no? ¡Cuando una persona va a morir!"_ Estaba incrédulo a lo que escuchaba. _"¿Acaso hacer eso esta mal?"_

"_Probablemente lo mejor sería que me muriera, ¿no? Ya que nadie me necesita… La gente no tiene nada que ver conmigo, deberían mantenerse al margen. ¡¡Nada que ver contigo!" _No soporté más las tonterías que decía. Sin pensarlo le di un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha. Creo que me pase, ya que lo hice caer al suelo. _"¿Fuiste tú quien me encontró verdad?"_ Le pregunté sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa_. "Si tu no estas aquí… yo seré el que este angustiado. ¡Ahora mismo tú eres lo único en lo que pienso! ¡Cuando tú me encontraste, tomaste la responsabilidad de cuidarme! ¡No se te ocurra hacer algo tan egoísta como suicidarte!"_ En ese momento pensé si no era yo el que ilógicamente estaba siendo egoísta. Pero… incluso si estoy siendo egoísta… Da igual, yo solo quería decirte… ¡Eres necesario! _"Así que… no tengas esa mirada… soy tuyo… ¿De acuerdo? Y eso es Joey… porque tú… me encontraste." _Tomé la mano de Joey suavemente.

Después de eso Joey vino a mi habitación del hospital con regularidad. Eso hacía que mis días ahí fueran más agradables. Y aunque aún no había pistas de mi familia, yo no estaba preocupado. Hablando de preocupaciones… Hay algo que me inquieta. Algunas veces, Joey muestra unos ojos ausentes y pareciera que quisiera echarse a llorar. En esos momento… me doy cuenta de que no se nada sobre Joey.

"_¿Por qué? Incluso aunque estoy aquí… ¿Uh?"_ De pronto escuche que tocaban a la puerta. _"Vaya horas para venir a…"_ Dejé de quejarme en cuanto vi que el que estaba tocando era Joey. Él solo entro y volvió a cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Al verlo me sorprendí bastante. Joey se encontraba llorando. _"¿Joey?" _Alcancé a decir bastante preocupado. _"¿Qué pasa? Vienes aquí en este estado…"_ Repentinamente alguien comenzó a tocar mi puerta llamando a Joey.

"_Tuve un sueño. Un sueño en el que me dejabas como Serenity lo hizo." ¿Quién sería Serenity? "Justo como imaginaba… ¿Tú también vas a dejarme verdad?"_ Joey se estaba comportando bastante extraño.

"_¿Qué estas diciendo? Que voy a dejarte e irme a otro lugar."_ Joey solo dijo en un suspiro: ¿Me amas? _"¿Amor?"_ Admito que la pregunta me sorprendió un poco, pero enseguida pude responder. _"Si… De verdad que te quiero."_ Le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

"_Si es así, entonces… dame una prueba"_ Me dijo aún entre lagrimas.

"_¿Una prueba?"_ Muy bien, eso si que me había sorprendido. No me lo esperaba. Repentinamente Joey abrió mi bata de hospital.

"_Entrégate… ¡A mi!"_ Dijo Joey con mucha seguridad. Ya las lagrimas habían dejado de salir.

"_¿Jo… Joey?"_ Repentinamente Joey se abalanzó hacia Kaiba. Mientras tanto afuera del cuarto.

"_Doctor, se ha escuchado un ruido"_ Le dijo la enfermera a Bakura.

"_Enfermera… Tráigame la llave ¡Deprisa!"_ Enseguida la enfermera salió corriendo a la recepción para ir por la llave del cuarto. Mientras tanto en el cuarto.

"_¡Hey Joey! ¡Te digo que te detengas!"_ Me quejaba al ver que Joey no se quitaba de encima. Yo muy fácilmente lo hubiese podido quitar, pero no quería lastimarlo. Pero pareciera que Joey no me escuchaba. Ya que tomo mi barbilla y fue acercando su cara a la mía. Antes de que cualquier cosa pasase reaccione dándole otro golpe en la cara. Y solo así me pude poner de pie. _"¿Joey?"_

"_Serenity, ¿Dónde estas? No quiero… estar solo de nuevo." _Joey se cubrió el rostro para ocultar sus lagrimas. En seguida me acerqué a el. _"Si vas a abandonarme… ¡Es mejor que me mates!"_ Parecía como si Joey no pudiese distinguir la realidad de un sueño. _"No me dejes solo. Ámame como antes" _Repentinamente el doctor entro a la habitación, pero Joey se había desmayado. Una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla.

"_Esta bien, estoy aquí."_ Abrasé a Joey. Enserio que sentía algo por él.

"_¿De verdad? ¿No me dejaras?"_ Susurró muy suavemente.

"_Así es. Esta bien… Estoy contigo."_ Me aferré más al cuerpo de Joey. _"Me quedaré contigo… Así que… duerme" _Joey ya no dijo una palabra _"Parece que se ha tranquilizado."_ Pero en ese momento me pregunté ¿Quién pudo haberle hecho llorar? _"Pienso que esta bien ahora" _Le dije al doctor, quien solo observaba la escena.

"_De vez en cuando, a Joey le pasa esto…" _Me dijo el doctor aún viendo a Joey.

"_¡Doctor! Esa tal Serenity de la que habla… ¿Qué relación tiene con Joey?"_ Pregunté al doctor. Después de todo, esa persona era la que tanto daño le hizo.

"_Ella era la hermana de Joey. Ella murió en un accidente. Después de que su mamá los abandonara a ambos." _Yo enserio que estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír. _"Eso da igual… Tú… debes alejarte de él."_ Me dijo muy seriamente.

"_¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Eso es…"_ Protesté inmediatamente. ¿Cómo era posible que me dijeran eso y en ese preciso momento?

"_Joey esta comenzando a abrirte su corazón. Tú no puedes apoyar con seguridad a Joey. Si ocurre algo la próxima vez, todo habrá terminado para Joey. Él ahora esta tranquilo…"_

"_¡Yo nunca traicionare a Joey! ¡Nunca!"_ ¿Por qué me decía eso? ¿Por qué yo no lo podría apoyar con seguridad? No entendía nada.

"_Quizás le olvides"_ Dijo repentinamente. _"Una vez que una persona que tiene amnesia recupera sus recuerdos, es posible que olvide todo. Imagina que recobras tus recuerdos de los 14 años. Incluso si no olvidas nada… no sabes si necesitaras más a Joey."_ Eso último me molesto. Pareciera que estuviese hablando de Joey como si fuera una cosa que en cuanto ya no la necesito la desecho. _"Esas cosas podrían ocurrir. Ya es tarde Seto Kaiba"_

"_¿Mi… nombre?"_ ¿Acaso ese era mi nombre?

"_Encontramos a tus padres. Vienen para acá. Tomaran el primer vuelo hacia aquí mañana."_ Terminó de decir el doctor. Me quede pensando un momento en lo que me acababan de decir. Había sido muy repentino todo esto. Pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose me saco de mis pensamientos. Me asome afuera para ver que era y vi como Joey se iba rápidamente del lugar.

"_Espera Joey"_ Salí a perseguirlo. _"¡Joey! ¡Joey!"_ Me lo encontré parado frente a la ventana en un cuarto vacío.

"_Tu nombre es… Seto Kaiba ¿Eh?"_ No podía ser. ¿Abría escuchado toda la conversación? _"Me alegro. Tú familia seguramente vendrá y te recogerá. Si es así… probablemente iras a casa. A un lugar muy lejos supongo. Yo ya no hago falta."_ Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir. Solo que esta vez, era yo el que las derramaba.

"_Joey"_ Lo abrasé lo más fuerte que pude. Ya que no se cuando recuperare mi memoria. No se si lo olvidare o no. _"¡Idiota! ¿Cuándo dije que no me hacías falta? Incluso si mi familia viene a recogerme… Todavía podré seguir viéndote. Te prometí… que estaría a tu lado, ¿No es cierto?"_ Pero así es como es, ¿Verdad?

"_Promesas… yo no creo en promesas… porque todo el mundo miente." _Me dijo de una forma fría.

"_Lo que yo dije es cierto. Y te lo voy a demostrar. Te entregare… todo mi ser"_ Le dije antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios. _"Ya te lo dije ¿no? Soy tuyo."_ Por el bien del incierto futuro que nos espera… ¿Cómo podría abandonar a este niño ahora?

Joey comenzó a besarme en el cuello, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a mi pecho. Después mordió suavemente una de mis tetillas. Peor yo lo jalé hacia arriba para besarlo en esos labios tan suaves. Por alguna razón, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. No podía entender el porque.

"_Seto, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes solo? No pasa nada. Porque estoy aquí."_ Pero no importaba lo que Joey me dijera. Las lagrimas no paraban de salir. Por favor Dios. Quiero estar siempre junto a él… no quiero llorar de nuevo… no quiero olvidarle… no quiero olvidarle… jamás. _"¿Seto? Oye, Seto…" _Solo quiero ver para siempre… su rostro sonriente.

_°°°°°°°°°° Fin Flash Back °°°°°°°°°°_

"_Oye, Seto"_ Kaiba estaba cerrando el diario. _"Se hace tarde" _Pero Kaiba no le hacia caso. _"Seto, ¿Pasa algo malo?"_

"_No sabía que hubiera sido así… ¿Qué es esto?"_ Kaiba tenía el rostro lleno de lagrimas. _"Es curioso, ni siquiera había notado que había comenzado a llorar."_ Dijo el castaño en un tono irónico.

"_Deberías dejarlo ya, Seto"_ Le dijo Joey mientras limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro de Kaiba. _"Estoy aquí, así que no tienes nada que temer."_ Le dijo Joey con una gran sonrisa.

_**Me encanta su rostro sonriente… Así que quiero que siempre sonría… Querido yo interior… Me pregunto… ¿Si tu lo pensarías también? Definitivamente estarías de acuerdo conmigo, ¿Verdad? Y si tienes razón yo interior…**_

"No te aproveches de mi confusión para hacer cosas raras." Dijo Kaiba mientras le daba una patada a Joey.

_**Yo también creo que su sonrisa es preciosa.**_

_**Continuara…**_

Pues aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Repito, este fic es una adaptación del manga Dear Myself a Yu-Gi-Oh. Pero para que no se viera tan que lo copie. Le hice algunos cambios. Aunque aún así parece que esta completamente copiado TT.

Pero aún así, espero que les haya gustado. Y ahora si, a agradecer reviews:

**Estrella de Kaleido Star: **Muchas gracias por tú review. Y si, el maga me gusto mucho. Por algo estoy escribiendo una adaptación XDD. Deep Flower también me gusto. Peor lo que no me gusto es que regresara con el sangron ese. Aunque creo que de eso se trataba, no? Y espero ver tu fic basado en ese manga.

**Innocence taken: **Pues este fic más que inspirado en el manga, es una adaptación de este. Has de cuenta que al leer mi fic, estas leyendo el manga. Solo cambia los nombres de Joey por Daigo y el de Kaiba por Hirofumi y ahí tienes el manga.

**Tikal-neo: **Bueno, ya se que no es lo mismo copiar e inspirar. Pero era de noche y no sabía que palabra usar. Así que lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue inspiración, cuando debió haber sido adaptación. Y gracias por señalarme el error de que Joey le decía Kaiba en vez de Seto. Ya lo corregí. Y lo último, no me gusta la idea de que Joey sea Hirofumi. Osea, no me imagino a Kaiba llorando a cada rato. Esta bien, en lo que escribí también llora. Pero no tanto como Daigo. Pero bueh, te agradezco por hacerme ver mis errores.

**Kaede Sakuragi:** Que bueno que te haya gustado mi adaptación del fic. Y tienes razón, el personaje que representa a Joey es súper Kawaii.

**Forfirith-Greenleaf: **Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te este gustando como va quedando. Porque aunque sea una adaptación es difícil hacerla.

**Anya Shoryuky: **Muchas gracias por todo lo que dijiste de mi fic. Y las actualizaciones van a ser cada sábado. Ya que ya lo tengo todo escrito.

Ahorita me doy cuenta, que no soy muy buena respondiendo reviews. Bueno, después de todo, soy una mujer de pocas palabras.

Jâ Ne!


	3. Estoy Aquí

_**Dear Myself**_

_Capitulo 3 _

_Estoy Aquí_

Kaiba's POV

Esperare todo el tiempo… en esta habitación donde no hay nada más que oscuridad. Es doloroso. Tanto que hasta me dan ganas de llorar. Estoy tan triste… estoy tan solo. Pero… cuando parecía que estaba por ser absorbido por esa terrible oscuridad de la desesperación… esa mano me rescato.

Ya ha pasado medio año desde el día en que recobre mi memoria. Tal vez pensarías que ocurrió algo significativo en nuestra relación durante todo este tiempo. Pero la verdad es… que no ha sucedido nada en particular.

"_¿Uh? Es ese" _Ahí estaba él nuevamente. Joey siempre se pega a mí. Cada día que pasa huyo y escapo. Pero como siempre. No puedo separarme de él ni un poco. _"Joey ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"_ Al final, seguí aguantando semejante relación… Pero últimamente… He estado… pensando en muchas cosas… En que es lo que realmente…

"_Seto"_ Ahí esta de nuevo. Viéndome con esa sonrisa que podría iluminar la noche más oscura. _"Estaría bien si hoy nos vamos a casa juntos. Te he estado esperando."_ ¿Por qué lo hizo? No tendría que haberse molestado en haber hecho algo como eso.

"_Hoy no puedo."_ El me espera y lo único que yo hago es darle una respuesta fría mientras me volteo para irme. Pero me detengo cuando escucho sus sollozos tras de mi. Tengo que inventarme algo. Al menos así se tranquilizara un poco. _"Porque tengo un largo reconocimiento medico."_ Eso es lo primero que se me viene a la mente. Vamos, no puedo resistirme a su cara llorosa. Parece un cachorro abandonado que te pide que le des refugio en un día lluvioso.

"_¡Oh Kaiba! Cuanto tiempo. ¿Cómo te ha ido?"_ De nuevo veo al doctor. Después de tres meses en que no me había parado por el hospital.

"_Estoy muy bien. ¿A usted que le parece?"_ ¿Pero que esta ciego? Es lo que me hubiese gustado dar en respuesta. ¿Qué no veía como traía a Joey colgado de mi espalda? Siempre siguiéndome, siempre viéndome. ¿Acaso eso no era acoso?

"_Oh sí muy bien."_ El doctor me contestó reteniendo una risa burlona. Eso hizo que me molestara un poco. Pero en fin. No podía hacer nada.

"_Doctor, por favor, haga algo. Por algún extraño motivo desde hace ya varios días se pega a mi y no se quiere separar nunca."_ Ahí estaba de nuevo yo. Intentando quitarme de encima a Joey. Es tan persistente. Por más que uno le diga que no, ahí esta.

"_Es más rebelde de lo que pensabas ¿Eh?" _Se limito a decirme. Ahora ya sin ocultar una pequeña risa. ¿Cómo se podía poner a reír en esos momentos¿Con que clase de doctor vine a caer?

"_Por cierto doctor…" _Al ver mi seriedad, el doctor adopto la misma actitud. _"Leí mi diario y lo descubrí, pero usted sabía de lo mío con Joey ¿Verdad?"_ lo mire y señale acusadoramente. Ahhh, ahí estaba de nuevo él abrazándome. Haciendo como si no prestara atención a todo lo que le estoy diciendo al doctor. Ni hablar, nada se puede hacer. _"Y aún así, cuando vine a este lugar después de que hubiese recuperado mi memoria. Usted no me lo contó¿Cierto?"_ Aunque estuviera echando chispas, el doctor se me quedo viendo tan tranquilamente como siempre.

"_Bueno pues…"_ Comenzó a decirme despacio. _"Si te hubiera dicho de repente: Durante el tiempo que perdiste la memoria, has mantenido una relación amorosa con un hombre. Te habrías sorprendido mucho. Tal vez hasta el punto de no creer ni una palabra¿Cierto?"_ El doctor me miro sonriente como siempre. ¿Cómo hacía ese tio para nunca perder la paciencia o lucir estresado?

"_Pues habría sido mejor que Joey gritando de repente 'Somos amantes?'"_ Le reclame al doctor. Pero a este parecía no importarle. Lo que hizo que me enojara, y sumando el que Joey aún no se separara ni un centímetro de mi… No entiendo como es que no he ido a parar a un manicomio.

"_Pero me alegra que ya se estén empezando a llevar bien"_ Dijo sorbiendo un poco de su humeante café. Que persona tan despreocupada es esta por Dios.

"_No acaba de ponerme la más mínima atención en lo que dije¿Verdad?"_ Le respondí molesto. ¿Qué acaso ese doctor no sabía como me sentía? Pero claro que no sabía. Si el jamás paso por semejante situación.

"_No, en verdad te estoy agradecido. Joey esta mejor gracias a ti. Hubo un tiempo en que me estuve preguntando que pasaría cuando recuperaras tu memoria."_ El doctor me esbozó una sonrisa. _"Tengo un favor que pedirte… No solo como doctor, sino como pariente de Joey. Por favor, cuida bien de Joey de ahora en adelante."_ ¿Pariente¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Será realmente su pariente, o solo estará preocupado. _"Cuida bien de él, onegai shimasu"_ El me dijo 'Cuida bien de él' Fue lo que el doctor me dijo. ¿Eso significa que lo que el quiere es que yo… ¡Sea Gay!

"_Oye Seto. ¿Vamos a ir a estudiar a tú casa hoy también¿Verdad?" _Joey me estaba siguiendo una vez más. Esto ya era parte de una rutina. Después de todo, siempre hacia lo mismo. _"Seto, oye, Seto."_

"_Pegado a él y no quiere separarse¿Eh?. Lo cual me recuerda que será dentro de poco. Me pregunto si Joey estará bien."_ Él doctor observa desde su ventana como Kaiba y Joey caminaba. Este ultimo colgado de Kaiba.

"_¡Maldito seas Joey¡Aléjate de mí!"_ Una vez más estaba forcejeando con Joey. Esta vez me había tirado a la cama y ahora estaba encima de mí. _"¡Suéltame¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!"_ No se como, pero Joey parecía tener más fuerza que yo en ese momento.

"_No"_ Fue su rápida respuesta. Solo eso, un simple no.

"_No digas no."_ Como pude me levante y lo aleje de mi lo más posible para poderlo mirar a los ojos. _"Viniste a estudiar¿No es así?"_ Joey se me quedó viendo por un leve instante.

"_¡No¡No puedo esperar más!"_ ¿Qué demonios…? _"Oye… Vamos"_ Normalmente me rindo. ¿Hay algo raro en el hoy?

"_Espera"_ Apenas pude gritar cuando Joey se abalanzó hacia mi para besarme el cuello. Súbitamente me beso en los labios. Se sentía tan bien, me estaba quedando sin fuerzas. Joey me acarició mi mejilla suavemente mientras me seguía besando

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

'Mes 0, día X, Hoy he beep y beep, con Joey' _"Joder¿yo escribí esto en mi diario?"_ Así que es verdad. El conoce mi cuerpo¿No es cierto? Leí todo mi diario y al terminar sinceramente me quede pálido. Entonces supongo que no hay más remedio.

"_Oh valla, que callado se ha quedado"_ Joey estaba en el piso de abajo con mi hermano menor.

"_¿Habrá cedido al fin?"_ Se preguntó mi hermano menor volteando hacía el techo.

"_Ahora no es el momento para esto."_ Me encontraba recostado en mi cama pensando en varias cosas a la vez.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"_¡Déjame… ya!"_ Como pude aparte a Joey de mis labios para lanzarlo lo más lejos que pude. _"Te dije que si hacías ago extraño romperíamos ¿Lo recuerdas?"_ Me sentía realmente molesto. En realidad, siempre que Joey hacía algo como eso me molestaba.

"_¿Qué tiene de extraño? Es porque te quiero. Así que… ¿Por qué es tan malo?"_ Joey en realidad se puso triste. Claro, como cada vez que pasaba eso.

"_Si vas a decir tal cosa déjame decirte algo…"_ Me voltee dándole la espalda a _Joey "He tenido experiencias homosexuales traumáticas. Desde que rea pequeño los niños del vecindario se enamoraban de mí. Hombres desconocidos han hecho con mi boca cosas que no puedo siquiera describir. He recibido cartas de amor de chicos que pensé eran mis amigos; he recibido de chicos bombones de San Valentín, y entonces…"_ Apreté mi puño con fuerza. _"Así que quise hacerme más masculino en el futuro, y me jure con todas mis fuerzas que no me volvería gay."_ Esperaba que con eso Joey se alejara y ya no quisiera nada con migo.

"_Pero, que… ¿No es un poco tarde para mostrarse reacio? Después de todo yo ya he poseído tú hermoso cuerpo."_ Eso me irrito de sobremanera. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso, cuando no fue a mi al que me poseyó, sino a mi otro yo, por así decirlo.

"_¡Es un problema con mi mente!"_ No pude evitar golpearle. _"¡Mi mete todavía es virgen!"_ Una vez que Joey se recupero del golpe volteó a verme muy seriamente.

"_Entonces… ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con migo?"_ ¿Mis intenciones? Eso ni yo mismo me lo había preguntado. _"Realmente me gustaría saberlo." _Otra vez poniendo esos ojos de cachorro abandonado. _"En realidad… ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí?"_ Mi corazón… _"Yo… no se lo que has estado pensando en estos días."_ Me duele… _"Es porque… ¿Ya no me necesitas?"_

"_Eso, eso es…"_ En serio duele. Demasiado. No puedo evitar poner mi mano en mi pecho para soportar un poco el dolor.

"_¡Bien¡Me voy a casa!"_ Joey lucia molesto y dolido a la vez. Rápidamente se levantó y salió de mi habitación.

"_Joey"_ Salí corriendo para alcanzarlo. _"Oye, espera Joey" _Al fin logre sujetarlo de un hombro_. "Oye."_ Pero Joey se volteó rápidamente golpeando mi mano.

"_Incluso si tú… ya no me necesitas yo… estaré bien."_ Yo me quede inmóvil. No sabía que decir. _"Ahora… ¡Te odio!"_

"_¿Qué demonios?"_ Dije en voz baja con una cara más sería de lo normal. "¡Es solo que no se que tengo que hacer!"

"_**¡BAKA!**"_ Me gritó Joey antes de salir por la puerta de mi casa. En eso, Mokuba y un amigo de su escuela llamado Yugi salieron de la cocina.

"_Valla Nii-sama¿Se volvieron a pelear?"_ Preguntó mi hermano _"No es bueno pelearse."_

"_¿Tienen idea de lo que es que se te tiren encima?"_ ¿Por qué me hacían quedar siempre como el villano de la película? _"Deberías de haber salido en mi ayuda"_

"_¿De qué estas hablando? Ya es demasiado tarde ¿no?"_ Mokuba me miro con reproche.

"_Solo es un muchacho. ¿No deberías de ser más paciente con el?"_ Intervino el amigo de mi hermano.

"_Tienen razón."_ Me di media vuelta para dirigirme a mi habitación. "Maldición, No me tienen ninguna compasión. Oh, mi habitación esta un poco desordenada." De pronto vi algo que me sorprendió un poco. _"La mochila de Joey"_ 'Te odio' Fue lo que me dijo. ¿Ahora como se la podré regresar? Maldición¿Por qué tuvo que decir eso¿Por qué me mira con esos ojos?

Al siguiente día a la hora del receso, Kaiba se dirigió al salón de Joey.

"_¿Entonces Joey no vino hoy a la escuela?"_ Comenzaba a preocuparme.

"_Si, y como no ha avisado a nadie, el profesor estaba un poco preocupado."_ Me respondió uno de los mejores amigos de Joey, Tristan.

"_Ya que se trata de Joey, Tú más que nadie deberías de estar mas informado ¿No?"_ Me respondió Anzu, esa castaña era insoportable. No puedo creer que Joey se junte con una persona así.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Le pregunte molesto.

"_Pues que todos los estudiantes reconocen oficialmente su relación amorosa."_ Me respondió_. "Tal vez Joey esta enfadado porque alguien ha sido muy frío con el últimamente."_ Eso si que me molesto. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de su incumbencia. No es más que una maldita zorra que se mete en asuntos ajenos. Regalándole la peor de mis mirada me salí del salón. ¿Qué acaso todo lo que hago esta mal? La figura de Joey se me vino repentinamente a la cabeza. Lo que ocasiono que me doliera el corazón nuevamente.

El dolor era demasiado. Caí arrodillado al suelo. Cuando me pregunto que es lo que debería de hacer. El corazón me comienza a doler. Recuerdo su sonrisa. En serio que tiene una linda sonrisa. Tal vez deba de buscarlo.

Esa noche en la casa de Kaiba.

"_Maldición, no me responde." _Después de varios intentos fallidos volví a colgar el teléfono. Ya había pasado una hora intentando llamarle. Pero siempre con el mismo resultado. _"¿Debería de ir a su casa? Si, tengo que devolverle su cartera."_ Me senté en una esquina de mi habitación para poderme pensar mejor las cosas. _"Pero ahora que lo pienso… ¡No se donde vive!"_ Ahora que lo pienso… yo no se nada de Joey. Incluso cuando leo mi diario, siento que estoy leyendo una novela. No me puedo creer todo lo que me ha pasado. _"Ah, ya se."_ Me levante para ir hacia la mochila de Joey. _"Puede que haya algo en su mochila. Podría haber apuntado su dirección." _De pronto algo salió volando de un libro. _"Oh¿Qué es eso?"_ Me dirigí hacia el lugar donde había caído para tomarlo. _"Oh. Una foto."_ La voltee para poder verla. _"¿Quién es este? Es hermosa."_ En la foto aparecía una mujer pelirroja con facciones muy finas. _"Me pregunto que tiene que ver esta persona con Joey. Oh, un nombre. 'Serenity'. Así que ella es Serenity. Esta en mi diario, ella es la hermana de Joey. ¿Es esto lo que Joey miraba ayer? Si es así, entonces… No me digas que Joey fue a su casa."_ Sin tiempo que perder salí de mi casa lo más rápido que pude, dejando atrás a mi hermano que preguntaba que era lo que me pasaba. _"Joey esta…"_

"_Espera Nii-sama"_ Mokuba salió corriendo de la casa. _"¿Vas a ir a pelearte otra vez con Joey?"_ Me pare en seco y voltee a ver a Mokuba. _"¡Cuidado!"_ Gritó repentinamente. No entendí a que se refería hasta que voltee, apenas alcancé a ver algo y después oscuridad total.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Alguien estaba llorando, se escuchaba su llanto. Pero¿Dónde me encontraba? Ese lugar no me resultaba familiar. Olvidándome de eso, me dirigí al lugar de donde provenían los sollozos. _"¿Joey?"_ Acerqué lentamente mi mano a él, pero antes de siquiera tocarlo la aparte.

"_¿Por qué no lo consuelas?"_ Esa voz… es idéntica a la mía.

"_¿Quién eres?"_ Pregunté al verlo, era exactamente igual que yo.

"_Tú lo sabes. Yo soy tú. Así que… ¿Por qué no lo consuelas?"_ Mi otro yo me veía directamente a los ojos. Solo estaba parado cruzado de brazos. No le pude sostener más la mirada.

"_Aún no estoy preparado."_ Mi otro yo no entendió lo que quise decir. _"Porque ni siquiera se lo que siento por Joey. Es normal¿No, No se lo que debo de hacer con una pareja masculina._" Mi otro yo solo me miraba, no hacía otra cosa.

"_Vaya, vaya. Tus recuerdo han regresado mal. Hay demasiado ruido, lo que pudo haber ocasionado que no te dieras cuenta de lo que es realmente importante. Es simple, te lo explicare. Observa, esta llorando."_ Se volteó para señalarme a Joey_. "Te duele el corazón¿No es cierto? Cuando lo dejas solo siempre viene a llorar aquí. Resulta triste¿Verdad? Esa es razón suficiente para perseguir a alguien." _Mi otro yo me sonrió. _"Así que ve… mi otro yo. Joey te esta esperando. Por favor, protege esa sonrisa."_ Cuando cerré y volví a abrir mis ojos me encontraba acostado en una cama.

"_Nii-sama, estoy tan contento de que al fin te hayas levantado." _Voltee hacia todos lados un poco confundido y me di cuenta de que estaba en una habitación de hospital. _"Nii-sama, fuiste atropellado por una bicicleta¿Recuerdas que te golpeaste la cabeza sobre el suelo? Les pedí a los paramédicos que te trajeran aquí."_

"_Vaya, Parece que te gusta venir aquí¿Cierto?"_ El doctor acababa de entrar a la habitación. _"Bueno, lo bueno es que tus heridas no eran graves." _Me dijo con una sonrisa.

"_Ah¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?"_ Fue la pregunta que inmediatamente se me vino a la mente.

"_Has dormido mucho tiempo Nii-sama, ya es de mañana." _Me respondió Mokuba un poco sorprendido por preguntar de esa forma tan repentina.

"_Doctor¿Podría darme la dirección de la casa donde antes vivían Joey y Serenity?"_ El doctor solo se me quedo viendo sorprendido. Y con lo que me molesta que la gente no me responda rápido me levante y lo agarre del cuello de su bata. _"Es posible que Joey se encuentre ahí."_

"_¿Serenity? Joey esta…" _Al parecer el doctor no asimilaba las palabras. _"Uh¿Crees que Joey estará ahí? Eso no puede ser Kaiba."_ Yo solo pregunte casi inaudiblemente '¿Qué?' "Porque Joey vive atormentado por el recuerdo de la muerte de su hermana. Así que no creo que él quiera ir a una casa que le recuerde eso.

"_Ya entiendo, tal vez me estoy preocupando demasiado.. Hmmm, talvez Joey ya haya regresado a su casa."_

"_Espera Kaiba." _Al escuchar al doctor me voltee hacia él para escuchar lo que tenía que decirme. _"¿Joey desapareció?"_ Me preguntó preocupado.

"_No se ha sabido nada de él desde que nos peleamos."_

"_¿Hace cuanto tiempo fue eso?"_

"_Antes de ayer" _La cara que puso de angustia el doctor me preocupo bastante.

"_Ya veo, eso no es nada bueno. A pesar de que cada año mejore más, siempre se vuelve muy inestable en estas fechas. Especialmente hoy que es el cumpleaños de Joey y el aniversario de la muerte de Serenity. Espero que no haga nada raro."_

"_Doctor……"_ Apreté mi puño al pensar en lo que Joey pudiera hacer. _"Por favor deme la dirección de donde vivía Joey y los posibles lugares a los que usted crea pudo haber ido. Por favor hábleme de Joey y de Serenity."_

"_Tú… ¿Quieres ir a buscar a Joey?"_ Me preguntó sorprendido el doctor.

"_Mi corazón…"_ Comencé a decirle tocándome el pecho en el lugar del corazón. _"Me duele tanto… Así que…"_

"_Ya veo, tienes derecho a saberlo todo." _Me dijo el doctor antes de que yo terminara de decirle lo que le estaba diciendo. _"Te lo contare… No como doctor, sino como pariente de Joey y de Serenity" _Otra vez dijo pariente. Entonces¿Verdaderamente era pariente de Joey y de Serenity? Bueno, eso no importaba Ahorita_. "Los padres de Joey se divorciaron, la madre de Joey murió después de que su ex esposo fuera a buscarla, claro que antes ya había abandonado a Joey y Serenity, su ex esposo la mató a golpes. Mientras que él mismo murió a manos de la mafia al tener deudas… Serenity nunca fue muy sociable, y vivían en una pequeña casa los dos juntos. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Su relación no fue solo de hermanos. Estaba claro, incluso se podía adivinar con solo verle la cara a Joey. Pero un día… el día del cumpleaños de Joey, Serenity tuvo un accidente de coche y nunca regresó. Pasó una semana hasta que encontraron a Joey. Estaba esperando, esperando a que Serenity regresara." _Al terminar de escuchar la historia y de que el doctor me diera la dirección, salí corriendo para ir a buscarlo. Una vez que llegué me puse a tocar como loco la puerta de su casa. Me desesperaba el hecho de que no escuchaba respuesta alguna.

"_Joey ¿Estas ahí? Joey Si estas ahí abre la puerta."_ Ya llevaba un buen rato tocando sin recibir respuesta. _"No esta aquí después de todo."_ Volví a correr a otro de los lugares que el doctor me dijo. Llegué hasta el cementerio. Busque la tumba de Serenity y me di cuenta de que las flores que ahí estaban eran recientes. Definitivamente Joey había estado hace poco ahí. Pero ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

"_Joey, ahora conozco la causa de tus ojos tristes. Estas esperando siempre… a tú persona amada que nunca regresara a casa. Siempre solo."_ El pensar en esto, hizo que nuevamente me doliera el corazón.

"_Maldición, todo este lugar es desagradable"_ En ese sitio había yerba crecida, había basura, estaba terriblemente descuidado. Cerca de ahí había una casa de madera. _"¿Esta es? La casa donde Joey y Serenity vivieron juntos."_ A paso decidido me dirigí hacia la casa. Mientras tanto Joey estaba sentado con las piernas recogidas.

"_¿Serenity? No, no puede ser. Hoy hace cinco años, también estaba esperando a Serenity así. Pero Serenity no volverá más, ya debería comprender eso. Estoy aquí, así que ¿Qué estoy esperando? Talvez a… Seto. Pero, Seto no me necesita¿No? Seto ya no… me necesita. El Seto que me había levantado ya ha desaparecido. Aunque espera aquí, ya nadie abrirá la puerta. Serenity no… abrirá esa puerta"_

"_¡Joey!"_ Abrí la puerta de un potrazo. _"Estabas aquí en este maldito lugar. Te he estado buscando por todas partes¡idiota!"_

"_Seto… ¿Cómo has…?"_ Joey lucía realmente asombrado. Yo lo que hice fue acercarme a el y propinarle un puñetazo. _"Seto…"_ Joey se agarró la mejilla golpeada y se me quedo viendo fijamente.

"_Idiota, estabas aquí esperando solo ¿Estas tono o qué? Si amas a alguien debes de ir por esa persona."_ Le comencé a gritar. _"No debes tener miedo solo porque me muestre un poco frío. Me duele… el corazón. Cuando lloras, cuando no estas conmigo. Así que tienes la responsabilidad… de estar sonriendo siempre que estés con migo. Por eso… regresemos juntos."_ Le tendí mi mano a Joey. Se me quedó viendo un momento y después me abrazó.

"_Tú eres el que siempre me levanta."_ Puso su rostro frente al mío y se me quedo viendo a los ojos por un momento. _"Te amo Seto."_ Joey cerró los ojos y se fue acercando más y más hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron en un dulce y tierno beso. "Uh¿No vas a resistirte?

"_¿Por qué soy un chico? NO me interesan las nimiedades."_ Rápidamente Joey se me lanzó encima. _"Bastardo, donde me estas tocando."_

"_No puedo hacer nada si no te toco ¿Verdad? Además. Tu me dijiste 'Si amas a alguien, deberías ir tras él' Estate preparado Seto. Voy a perseguirte, y al final te atrapare."_

En ese momento, en lugar del dolor apareció un nuevo sentimiento. Encontré lo único que es importante… su sonrisa. Amo su sonrisa. Quiero que siempre sonría. Me pregunto si también piensas así… mi otro yo. Yo creo que sí. Querido yo, con retraso… pero esta es mi respuesta… Permíteme contemplar su rostro sonriente por siempre.

_**Continuara...**_

Al fin, el tercer capitulo. Ya solo falta él ultimo y se termina.

Este, se que debí actualizar ayer, pero con eso de que fue mi cumpleaños y además se me ocurrió la "magnifica idea" de escribir un fic en ruso (Aunque se que nadie lo va a leer) pues ya no pude pasar a la computadora este fic. Pero bueno, espero que le haya gustado mi adaptación.

**Forfirith-Greenleaf:** Te agradezco tú review. Y que bueno que te este gustando como va quedando.

**Estrella de Kaleido Star:** Bueno, es difícil meter a Yami, Yugi y Bakura, ya que como es una adaptación, me tengo que aguantar con os personajes que hay en el manga.

**Mimi Kinomoto the Wicked:** Lo del incesto ni lo tenía planeado. Ya hasta que lo escribí es que me di cuenta.

**Tikal-neo: **No te preocupes por si estuvo agresivo o no tú pasado review. Alguien me tenía que corregir. Además, hay gente que me corrige de peor manera (Como mi papá T.T)

**Yami Atemu Kaiba:** Que bueno que te haya gustado aunque esta pareja no te guste.

Que contestaciones tan cortas. Pero es que ya debería de estar haciendo la tarea nnU. Bueno, me despido.

Jâ Ne!


	4. Todo lo Que Comienza Tiene Que Terminar

_**Dear Myself**_

_Capitulo 4_

_Todo lo que comienza tiene que terminar_

**Ya un año ha pasado.** Kaiba agarra un retrato que estaba en un cajón. **Ya me imaginaba que no podría durar para siempre.** Sonríe amargamente dejando nuevamente el retrato. **No se ni porque sigo pensando en lo mismo. Solo porque el...**

°°°°°°°°°° Flash Back °°°°°°°°°°

Kaiba caminaba rumbo a su casa cuando pudo vera cierto rubio dando la vuelta en la esquina. **Joey!** Gritó su nombre, pero el rubio solo lo miro de reojo y comenzó a caminar más rápido como si nunca lo hubiese escuchado. **Que extraño, supongo que tendrá prisa.** Siguió su camino como si nada. Así pasaron los días, eran tiempos de exámenes, así que Kaiba estaba muy ocupado estudiando y no se había dado cuenta de que no había visto a Joey en mucho tiempo.

**Al fin se terminaron.** Kaiba salía de la escuela cuando se le cruzo una idea por la cabeza. **Are... últimamente no he visto a Joey, creo que iré a visitarlo. Espero que no este enojado. Últimamente lo he descuidado un poco. **Caminó más aprisa. Para llegar a la casa del rubio podía cortar por el parque, cuando lo vio sentado en una de las bancas. Fue hasta ahí y le tapo los ojos.

**Hay, que bueno que ya llegaste.** Joey volteó. **Te estaba esper...** El rubio dejo de hablar enseguida y puso una cara de gran sorpresa. **No esperaba verte por aquí.** Sonrió intentando disimular su sorpresa y ¿nervios? **Es un poco extraño que estés por estos lugares, Kaiba. **¿Lo había llamado Kaiba? Desde que lo conoció nunca lo había llamado así. Eso le dolió profundamente al castaño. Ya llevaban tiempo saliendo, ¿Qué no eran amantes? ¿Qué no lo había aceptado ya? Entonces porque lo llamaba por su apellido. **¿Kaiba estas bien?** Ahí estaba otra vez.

**Si, estoy bien.** Contestó aún en estado de shock. **Sabes, tengo algo de prisa, me voy a mi casa. Adiós. **El otro no le había contestado cuando Kaiba se alejaba de ahí caminando lo mas rápido que podía.** ¿Pero que le pasa? Ya ni porque hace tiempo que no nos vemos.**

Los demás días fueron así. A Joey se le comenzó a hacer habito hablarle a Kaiba por su apellido. Cada vez que el castaño se acercaba a el, Joey pretendía no verlo y se iba en dirección contraria casi corriendo. Eso era muy extraño, después de todo, era el rubio quien al principio no se podía despegar ni un segundo de Kaiba.

Ya había pasado un mes en que Kaiba decidió alejarse del rubio, pero aún seguía esa duda en su mente. ¿Por qué Joey había cambiado tanto y tan de repente? Seguía pensando en eso mientras caminaba por el patio de la escuela. Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta la parte de atrás y pudo verlo. La respuesta a todas sus dudas se aclararon en ese mismo instante. Una mezcla de sentimientos invadieron su ser, desde el dolor hasta la ira. Decidió no hacer nada, solo se dio la media vuelta y se marcho de ahí.

**¿Qué fue eso?** Joey escuchó un ruido, pero al voltear no había nada. Alguien lo tomo del brazo para hacerlo voltear nuevamente.

**¿Qué pasó?** La preguntó una vez que volteó. **No nada, es que me pareció escuchar algo por allá.** Señaló en lugar. **Pero ya no tiene la menor importancia.**

Al salir de clases, Joey se dirigió a su casillero, al abrirlo encontró una nota. _"Necesito verte a la salida detrás del gimnasio. Es de suma importancia, por favor no faltes." _No había firma y estaba escrita a computadora, así que no había forma de saber de quien era. Joey se quedo pensando en que casa sería tan importante, la curiosidad ganó y decidió ir. Cuando llegó no había nadie ahí, de repente sintió como lo tomaron bruscamente del brazo.

**Así que viniste. **Cuando Joey volteó se quedo asustado al ver la cara de Kaiba. En su vida lo había visto tan molesto. **Sabes, últimamente me había estado preguntando porque me evitabas, porque ya no me hablabas y porque me llamabas por mi apellido.** **Pero hoy finalmente lo descubrí.** El agarre de Kaiba era cada vez más fuerte. No puedo creer que después de decirme que me amabas y no se que tanta payasada más me hagas algo como esto.

**No se de que estas hablando. **Joey sentía demasiado dolor, sentía que en cualquier momento su brazo sería arrancado. **Yo no he hecho nada malo.**

**No mientas. Hoy te vi detrás de la escuela muy cariñoso con otra persona, ¿o me lo vas a negar?**

**Yo no fui con Duke al otro lado de la escuela.**

**¿Duke? Y quien mencionó al chico dado.** Te acabas de delatar tú solo. Kaiba arrincono a Joey en la pared del gimnasio. **¿Desde cuando me estas engañando con el?** Joey abrió un poco la boca, pero fue inmediatamente tapada por Kaiba. **Sabes que, no quiero saberlo. Escucha, no te voy a golpear ni te voy a hacer otra cosa por el amor que aún tengo la desgracia de sentir por ti. Así que estate agradecido y hasta nunca.** Kaiba lo soltó bruscamente y se marchó de ahí enseguida dejando a un rubio respirando agitadamente totalmente pálido y sin poder decir palabra alguna.

Kaiba llegó a su casa subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. Sacó su Laptop y comenzó a teclear. Así se pasó todo el día y toda la noche. Incluso seguía el domingo por la mañana y así hasta que anocheció nuevamente. A ese le siguieron varios días, y cada vez que su hermano intentaba hablar con el, le decía que necesitaba estar solo para hacer algunas cosas, para lo único que Kaiba abría la puerta era para recoger la comida que su hermano le dejaba en frente de esta. Después de algún tiempo Kaiba salió de su encierro.

**Mokuba, recuerdas que siempre he sido bueno para los negocios.** El pequeño solo asintió. **Pues he estado trabajando en una grandiosa idea para lograr formar una empresa. Nunca dejare que sentimientos tan innecesarios como el amor vuelvan a manipularme para actuar como un tonto. De ahora en adelante tendré que ser duro si es que quiero formar un imperio. Lo haré cueste lo que me cueste. Pisoteare a quien tenga que pisotear, quitare de mi camino sin pensarlo dos veces a la gente que me estorbe. Desde ahora seré una persona completamente diferente a al de antes.** Su hermano lo miraba con preocupación, ¿Cómo era posible semejante cambio? Pero sabía que en el fondo seguía siendo su hermano y eso jamás cambiaría.

°°°°°°°°°° Fin Flash Back °°°°°°°°°°

De ahí en adelante todo fue cuesta arriba. No volví a saber nada de Joey. Aunque sigo pensando en el. Se que lo amo, y que lo amare por siempre. Pero este sentimiento lo debo dejar en lo más profundo de mi corazón y talvez un día pueda olvidarlo al fin. Después de todo, tengo un gran imperio que dirigir y no puedo quedarme pensando en tonterías. Después de todo, todo lo que comienza se tiene que terminar alguna vez.

_**Fin**_

O.K, déjenme adivinar, detestaron el final. Lo siento, pero últimamente estoy en mi etapa de "odio lo tontos finales felices" además de estar escribiendo historias de horror que no terminan en finales felices. Sin mencionar el hecho de que no me imagino a Kaiba como un desempleado y Joey manteniéndolo, que es así como hubiera terminado si le doy el final del manga. No me odien por hacer que esta pareja haya fracasado, si a mi me encanta.

En fin, Ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo. Así que no puedo contestar reviews. Pero igual, se los agradezco de veras y siento haberlos dejado esperando tanto tiempo para que al final el fic fuera a terminar así. Pero cuando estaba escribiendo el capitulo como en el manga, no se, pero no me gustó. Ideas de cada quien. Pero si realmente lo odian, díganme y lo cambio por el capitulo que ya tenia y que si termina en final feliz, el del manga.

Jâ Ne!


End file.
